Russian ballet
by AmTheLion
Summary: A Tala Ivanov one Shot for Snow-ninja.


**AmThLion:** My first Tala one shot here at fanfiction. This one is for Snow-ninja. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters, I do however own this one shot

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person thinking)

* * *

**Russian ballet  
(Tala one shot)**

The music resonates out of the cd player in the corner. The bright lights shines in the mirror reflection. With a hand on the railing you raise one foot from the floor, pointing it to the roof. You bend a little forward while twisting your hand to the music. Then you let go of the railing. Your foot is back on the ground, but now you're standing on your toes. Gracefully you start tripping over the floor, spinning and bending to the music. Practicing for the Nutcracker suite you're in, as the sugarplum fairy. Jumps, complicated steps and moves, ballet is passion, however, lately you felt more and more sad, not even the ballet helps. You feel lonely. As the song finishes, and you stop dancing you let out a sight. You get the cd and go change into normal clothes before heading home. The snow dances around you and covers the ground in white. You pull the jacket tighter around your body. Looking down at the ground you don't see where you're going, so you end up colliding with someone. You're about to fall when a pair of strong arms grabs you. The next thing you know is that you're in the arms of the most handsome guy you ever seen.

"You have to watch where you're going." His voice is dark and cold and when you look up you gaze into a pair of ice blue orbs. As your eyes meet he looks surprised at you, like he didn't expect you to do that. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops. You continue to glance at him and a light blush appears on your cheeks. His pure red hair is amazing.  
"Tala Ivanov" he says, you stare confused at him. "My name." he says with a little smile. You return the smile and tell him yours. You end up going to a café drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"So you're a ballet dancer." He says as his eyes examine you. Blushing a little you nod."Are you performing or anything? So I can see." He asks, making your blush deepen. "Well we're performing the Nutcracker suit soon, you can come and watch if you want." He smiles and nod. "I will."

* * *

The lights fall on you. The tutu glitters, the audience is quiet. Slowly you start to move as the music starts to play. You go up on your toes, a foot lifted to the air, your hand in a perfect curve. Slowly you spin on the spot. The song of the sugarplum fairy fills the theatre. A jump that way, a swing there, bending like that, a jump the other way and repeat. You feel yourself dance better than you ever done. A final high jump and landing in the exact right position, the song is over. The audience stands up giving you bellowing applause. You smile and exit the stage. The other dancers congratulates you and pats you on the back, you smile and thanks them back before getting ready to finish the suit. /He was there watching. I felt his eyes on me. I know he saw it./ You think to yourself as you try to imagine Tala's face.

* * *

Walking out of the theatre you see a person waiting for you. You smile when you realize who it is. "You were beautiful." Tala grins at you as you blush deeply. He takes you to a café and treats you a piece of strawberry cake. You talk and share your cake with him and when you're done he walks you home. "I had a great time Tala, thank you." You smile. "So Had I. Em…well… you want to go out tomorrow?" He looks a way as a light blush creeps up his face. You giggle. "I would love too." With those words you give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He returns the gesture without hesitation. You look each other in the eyes and find yourself slowly leaning close. He does the same, until your lips meet in a passionate kiss. When you part again, to get air, he grins at you. "I never thought I would fall in love with a Russian ballet." You laugh and kiss him again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. I know it's not so long, but I wish you still liked it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
